


Prohibido Olvidar

by Zurena



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F, Zurena
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurena/pseuds/Zurena
Summary: Macarena Ferreiro convive con Zulema Zahir durante dos años antes del último atraco, una noche luego de un robo a un bar de categoría, deciden festejar su exitoso trabajo.
Relationships: Zulema Zahir/Macarena Ferreiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Prohibido Olvidar

**"Nada de escorpiones" recordó Zulema Zahir, quién se encontraba parada en el medio del desierto con una botella de cerveza y un cigarrillo en las manos.**

**Casualmente miraba como un escorpión se acercaba a sus botas, y en ese entonces decidió adoptarlo.**

**La vida en el medio del desierto era tranquila. Demasiado tranquila.**

**Por eso al menos una vez por semana, Zulema y Macarena atracaban alguna tienda.**

**"Iguales o nada"**

**Así salió el primer atraco.**

**Aunque los demás fueron mejorando.**

**Ambas volvían a su casa, Zulema cocinaba, miraban las estrellas, hablaban, o no emitían una sola palabra.**

**Una noche, después de un atraco a un bar nocturno popular, llegaron agitadas, con éxtasis por las venas.**

**Algo había salido mal, pero Macarena logró solucionarlo.**

**Corrieron, corrieron muchísimo.**

**\- : "¡Cien mil euros!" gritó una Zulema casi sin aire.**

**-: "Y cinco botellas de vodka"**

**-: "¡Whooooooo!" gritaron al unísiono.**

**Llegaron a su guarida y repusieron sus pulmones.**

**Ambas se miraron.**

**Macarena se paró y caminó lentamente a poner música que sabía las pondría bien arriba.**

**Zulema abrió una botella de vodka.**

**Se escuchaba "Trap del Barrio"**

**La morena conocía esa canción y enseguida se paró a beber y a hacer lentas mociones de baile.**

**Maca comenzó a bailar sola, dando vueltas, tocándose el pelo, más a ritmo con la canción.**

**Se acercó a Zulema y le quitó la botella de la mano.**

**La morena fingió darle una puñetada, mientras bailaba más suelta.**

**La rubia tomó unos buenos tragos de vodka y le pasó la botella a Zulema.**

**Macarena se sentó a mirar a Zulema bailar.**

**Para ese entonces escuchaban "Dreams de Fleetwood Mac"**

**Era un placer culposo de la morena, y lo bailaba de tal modo que sus movimientos se hacían únicos y eróticos.**

**Macarena lamió sus labios, sus ojos fijados en la visión delante de ella.**

**Zulema la vio.**

**Pudo muy rápido darse cuenta de que la mirada de su "esposa, hasta que la muere las separe" era una de deseo.**

**El alcohol va medio a tope, están en el medio del desierto, llegan de un atraco exitoso, y no hay nada que pare lo que Zulema tiene en la cabeza.**

**Macarena tampoco.**

**La morena se acercó al lugar en donde Macarena estaba sentada.**

**Le subió el mentón con un dedo y comenzó a bailarle entre las pieras.**

**De a poco fue bajando, acercándose al rostro de Maca, aunque inmediatamente volvía a subir.**

**Cuando Macarena sentía su mundo explotar, se paró, su rostro rozando todo el cuerpo de Zulema.**

**Mientras la rubia agarró a la morocha de la cintura, intentaba besar a Zulema, corriéndola unos pasos atrás.**

**Zulema apretaba los gluteos de Macarena, respiraba rápido, y pasaron unos largos segundos hasta que decidió besarla.**

**Contra la pared, sus lenguas se entrelazaron mientras sus manos se buscaban en los lugares más sensibles.**

**Entre besos y gemidos Macarena empujó a Zulema en la cama.**

**La morena miró a Macarena como intentaba sacarse la ropa ráìdamente, pero fallaba.**

**:- "Ven aquí, yo te ayudo"**

**Zulema recorrió el cuerpo de Macarena a besos mientras sacaba su blusa, y luego su sostén.**

**Pasó su lengua por los cenos de la rubia, y ésta gemía.**

**El alcohol en la sangre de Zulema no era el mismo que en la de Macarena,**

**El escorpión disfrutaba de las pequeñas risas entre gritos y gemidos.**

**Cuando por fin le sacó los jeans a Macarena, enseguida mordió sus piernas, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el lugar más húmedo, más íntimo.**

**Maca avanzó sobre Zulema y quedó arriba de ella sobre la cama.**

**La besó con todas sus fuerzas, y muy rápido, antes de que su compañera pudiera responder, subió la mano sobre su pollera y Zulema vio las estrellas.**

**La rubia masajeó el punto más placentero de Zulema, hasta bajar con su boca para continuar con su lengua.**

**Zulema gemía y gritaba su nombre.**

**Macarena insertó primero dos y luego tres de sus dedos, en mociones cada vez más rápidas, al son de como el cuerpo de Zulema se movía y temblaba.**

**La rubia le susurró su nombre en el oído y el cuerpo de Zulema estalló con electricidad de placer.**

**Esa fue una noche que Macarena apenas recordaba y le era incómodo aveces, aunque le gustaba.**

**Zulema sin embargo, la guardaba en su cajón de recuerdos, porque hacía mucho tiempo que alguien no la hacía así de feliz.**

**\---- FIN ------**

**Author's Note:**

> Esta sería una versión de lo que sea que pase en Vis A Vis El Oasis 1x07  
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
